


What's Mine Is Mine

by Higuchimon



Series: Danger Zone [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter Set Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Novel Challenged Big Bang 2016, One Ship Boot Camp, Three-Sided Box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once.  He won't allow that again.  This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.
Relationships: Digimon Kaiser | Digimon Emperor/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Danger Zone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Andromon, Digimon Kaiser|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 1-20|| **Words:** 900  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: Ken x Daisuke/Kaiser x Daisuke: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters; Novel Challenged Big Bang 2016  
 **Notes:** This takes place a short amount of time after **Not At His Best**.  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

Andromon spent his time in the city patrolling, settling the odd dispute among the Guardromon and a few other Digimon who’d drifted here once the place became known as one of the sanctuaries against the Digimon Kaiser, and planning on how to defend his home against the Kaiser should he ever return. 

No one expected him to. In all these months, the Kaiser’s troops hadn’t ever returned to a place after the Dark Tower there had been destroyed and there was someone to guard it. 

He walked to the highest point of the city, where he could get a good view of all the lands around, and took a careful check of the area. 

It took only a few seconds to process what he saw. Then he sounded the alert, a wild shrieking coming from every part of the city. 

The Digimon Kaiser had returned. 

And he came with a very large army. 

Andromon didn’t forget things easily. He might not be able to retrieve the memory right away but it would always be there. He recalled how the Kaiser took the city the first time and arranged his strongest forces to defend there. He would also have to avoid direct confrontation with the Kaiser. Doing so the first time had led to an Evil Ring around his neck. 

Being able to break it the first time didn’t mean he could again, and even if he could, he’d received information about the Kaiser’s latest upgrade to them: the evil Spirals, which _could_ control someone of his strength. 

But first points first: to defend the city and cast the Kaiser back, showing that they could defeat him. 

_I must warn the Chosen as well._ They would be able to help. 

The original gateway between the worlds in the city had been destroyed. But once Andromon ran matters here, he’d searched until he’d found another one to take its place, putting it where it could not easily be found. 

Not that he needed to go there physically to send a message. He had a connection to it, one worked carefully by Izumi Koushirou, and it would take almost no time to alert them. 

It took only a few moments to send it. Andromon trusted the Chosen would be there in minutes. Perhaps they were already in the Digital World on some other mission as well. 

But until they arrived, it would be his task to defend the city and keep the Kaiser out of it. 

In the mere moments it took him to process the attack, alert his people, and send the warning message, the Kaiser’s army struck at the front gates. Two Guardromon stood outside of them, but the Kaiser’s forces struck them down without mercy or even barely noticing them. 

The Kaiser’s army flooded into the city, battling as they seldom battled, driving the inhabitants into cut off alleyways and penning them up. Terror spread as the Kaiser himself stalked after his troops, scattering Rings and Spirals with a wave of one hand. Each one wrapped itself around one of the captive Digimon, and they stopped moving, awaiting their new orders. 

Andromon hadn’t gone to all the trouble of repairing the original inhabitants to lose them all again. Staying away from the Kaiser was the wisest idea, but as the city defenses collapsed, proving how paper-thin they’d actually been, he had no other choice. 

But he could fight at a distance, at the least. 

“Gatling Missile!” He targeted the AirDramon the Kaiser rode, only for it to dart out of the way as quick as light. He wasn’t used to moving targets as much anymore. But he didn’t give up, firing again and again, and the AirDramon kept on darting. 

Some of its companions joined in, weaving in a complex pattern that even Andromon couldn’t always follow. Somewhere along the way he lost sight of the Kaiser himself, and decided that he must’ve fallen off somewhere. 

_Excellent. Perhaps someone of the city will do something with him._

He knew the odds on that remained slim, especially with how most of the city and its inhabitants once more belonged to the Kaiser. But slim wasn’t non-existent at all. 

Footsteps sounded behind him, measured and sure, and Andromon turned, his Spiral Sword upraised. 

The Evil Spiral slipped underneath his guard and fastened around his arm, tight and firm. The Digimon Kaiser stared at him, his Dark D-3 in hand. 

“I think that’s enough, Andromon. Stop fighting me.” 

Andromon _wanted_ to disobey. He wanted to break the Spiral as he had the Ring, but with the Digimon Kaiser’s words, his mind blanked out. 

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that. Then he heard the voice of his master, the Digimon Kaiser. 

“Speak to me, Andromon. You have information that I desire.” 

Andromon could see now, and he focused on his master. “How can I help you, Digimon Kaiser-sama?” 

“Tell me everything that you know about Yagami Hikari. Especially who or what she values the most.” 

Andromon didn’t know why the Kaiser wanted this information, but he gave it all the same, everything that he knew about the Child of Light. When he finished, the Kaiser nodded, clearly satisfied. 

“I’ve brought the materials for a new Dark Tower. I want you all to build it before I leave. Understood?” 

“Yes, Digimon Kaiser-sama. I understand.” 

As always, the Kaiser’s word remained his law. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I’ve had this started since 2016. I just now decided to wrap it up and post it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 2-20|| **Words:** 1,800  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: alternate/divergent timelines: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

Hikari kept her grip on Nefertimon’s armor, eyes darting here and there as the group moved on their way to Andromon’s city. Something wasn’t right here and none of them could yet put a finger on what it was. 

Beyond the obvious, anyway, which was that Andromon sent them an emergency message in the middle of the night that the Kaiser was attacking the city again. 

_And nothing since then._ She glanced down at her D-Terminal, worried. As soon as she’d read the message, she’d tried to get in touch with him, but to no avail. It was like Andromon suddenly didn’t exist anymore. 

She pressed her lips together as the city came in over the horizon. This didn’t look good. 

Nothing about this had looked good from that first moment, though. They couldn’t get to any of the areas around the city, and the reason why became clear once they did get to the Digital World: every area around there had no less than three Dark Towers there, and there were more inside the city itself. 

At least what was left of the city. 

Iori’s words choked hard in his throat. “What _happened_ here?” 

No one had an answer. In fairness, what happened was obvious. It was just unbelievable. 

The city had been laid waste. The gates destroyed, the dome over it shattered. No Digimon moved in its streets. Some of them were there, but they stood in neat, terrifyingly silent rows, Guardromon after Guardromon, and others. 

The closer they got, the easier it was to see that all of them wore Rings or Spirals as well. For all that Hikari expected this when they fought the Kaiser, seeing it now sent spirals of nausea swirling through her. 

“Where’s Andromon?” Hikari murmured. He had to be around there somewhere. Unless the Kaiser… 

She wouldn’t let herself think that. He would be there somewhere, waiting for them, probably with a Spiral on. That was the kind of thing the Kaiser would do. She’d almost expected this at some point, that the Kaiser would try his new toy out on stronger Digimon who didn’t have partners. 

“Come on, let’s do this!” Daisuke declared, and FlaDramon at once started shooting Fire Rockets, targeting the Guardromon as they stood in their rows. 

Hikari couldn’t stop herself, or Nefertimon, and they also launched their attacks at the poor helpless controlled Digimon. They would set the city free, or whatever was left of it. 

None of them were certain of how long it took before they split up. The best way to deal with all of this would be to get rid of all of those Towers, and Daisuke and Takeru got to work on that as fast as they could, while the others got rid of as many Rings and Spirals as they could. 

“He’s got to be here somewhere,” Hikari told herself and Nefertimon as they cast their way through the city. “Where would he be?” 

“We’ll find him,” her partner reassured her. “There’s nothing the Kaiser can do that we can’t stop.” 

Hikari had to believe that was true. The thought of not doing so, of Kaiser doing something they couldn’t undo, loomed large in the back of her mind, especially after some of his previous actions. 

Something moved below her and they turned their attention that way. It didn’t look as if it were very large. It could’ve just been a small Digimon, but small Digimon could be mind-controlled as well, and Hikari wouldn’t let even the smallest Digimon be kept by the Kaiser. 

“Hey!” She called out, leaning forward. “We can help you!” If this Digimon was controlled, it wouldn’t listen to her. But if it were one, then she could help get it to safety. 

Tiny eyes peered back at her and it moved a little closer. Now she could see what it was: a Pagumon. They weren’t the friendliest of Digimon but this one looked more nervous than anything else. 

“Human?” he whispered, before he started to duck back out of sight. 

“I’m not going to hurt you!” Hikari promised. “I’m not with the Kaiser!” That had to be what worried him. “I’m one of the Chosen Children!” 

Pagumon hesitated and Hikari nudged Nefertimon to get closer. 

“Do you want to get out of here? I can help you.” She held out a hand and waited. 

Pagumon didn’t move. At least not at first. Then without warning, he launched himself directly at her, thwacking her in the middle of her chest. Nefertimon tried to dodge the sudden strike, but the unexpected movement coupled with the hit to knock Hikari off of her partner and send her down to the ground. 

“Ooof!” She shook her head, trying to get herself in order and not having too much luck. “Nefertimon!” 

Hikari looked up in time to see her partner circled by a dozen AirDramon and a couple of DeviDramon. Any move Nefertimon made could be countered in a heartbeat. They were going to need some help. 

She reached for her D-Terminal when a cold, familiar voice froze her where she stood. 

“I really wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

She snapped her head around and wasn’t at all surprised to see the Digimon Kaiser standing far too close, that arrogant smirk all over his face. She scrambled to her feet, heart racing, and glared. 

“What do _you_ want, Kaiser?” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Kaiser has wonderful, evil plans. And I am cackling maniacally!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 3-20|| **Words:** 2,700  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: alternate/divergent timelines: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapter  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

Hikari steeled herself, eyes flicking over to Nefertimon, wanting to get on her back and get out of there instead of talking to the Kaiser. The last time they’d crossed paths hadn’t ended well for Ichijouji and she didn’t doubt he wanted to say a few biting words. 

Well, let him. She could handle whatever mockery he threw her way. 

What he did was hold up an Evil Spiral and smile in that way of his that sent chills down all the spines around him. 

And then he looked up at Nefertimon. 

“No!” She reached her hand as if she could grab it from him. He stood too far from her, though, and there were a couple of other Digimon behind him to play bodyguard. 

But he stopped and looked down at her, smiling still. 

“What is your problem?” The Kaiser taunted. “I do this to all the Digimon. Why should yours be anything special?” 

Tension rippled all through Hikari’s shoulders and spine. “Where’s Andromon?” She demanded instead. “What did you do to him?” 

“I just told you what I do to all Digimon. Do you really need to know anything else?” 

He didn’t throw the Ring but he kept it close to hand. “Really, there’s not much that I want from you: not yet, anyway. But soon you’re going to have to make a decision, and I wanted to let you know what you should decide on.” 

Hikari shook her head. “Could you make some sense, please?” She wanted to get her partner back and go see what was up with the others. 

“You’ll understand it soon enough. But this is what you need to know: give me what I want. Give me what’s mine.” He toyed a little with the Spiral. “Because if you don’t give me what I want, then I’ll take what’s most precious to you away and you’ll never, ever see it again.” 

“What is it that you want?” Hikari wasn’t inclined to give it to him, whatever it was. Knowing what it would mean that she could protect it. Or him or her. She wasn’t going to rule out anything. This _was_ the Kaiser. He could want anything or anyone. 

“I’ve already told you what I’m going to for now.” Kaiser flicked his hand and the Spiral vanished. “Don’t forget what I’ve said. What will happen after this is entirely up to you.” The side of his mouth quirked. “Which means all the blame of it will be on you as well.” 

Hikari shook her head even more. “This is you just playing games!” 

“That much is true. But you have a hand in it as well. You did from the first time you stood up against me.” 

Kaiser leaped up and back, landing on one of his AirDramon. “We’ll see each other again soon.” 

Hikari’s eyes widened and she stumbled forward, confused and jittery and terrified all in one horrible lump in her stomach. Only when she saw those Digimon who’d cornered Nefertimon soaring away did she have any real idea of what to do next, which was to hurry over to her right away. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Yes. They didn’t do anything except keep me away from you.” Nefertimon nuzzled against her for a few seconds. “What happened? I couldn’t hear him.” 

Hikari bit her lip. “I’m not even sure of what happened. He said something about ‘making a decision’ and ‘giving him what’s his’. He didn’t make a lot of sense.” 

Nefertimon snorted. “He never does. Let’s go find the others.” 

Hikari scrambled up onto her back and took a firm grip. She couldn’t help but look around to make certain there wasn’t any sign of the Kaiser before they headed off. 

_What is he up to? Why did he target me?_ Had it just been luck? The only one of them to be alone right now? 

That didn’t feel right. This felt personal, in a way that not many of their other encounters did. 

_Maybe I should ask Daisuke. He’s had to deal with the Kaiser alone before._

A rush of images filled her mind. Daisuke, with a cold and refusing to admit it. Daisuke, facing up to the Kaiser while sick. Daisuke, with the Kaiser’s whip wrapped around him, struggling. 

Herself, getting there just in time to help Daisuke get away, and the furious eyes of the Kaiser turning on her. 

“Come on, Nefertimon, let’s bet back to the others! I think the Kaiser's going after Daisuke again!” 

She could be wrong, but she didn’t think she was. _I should’ve known he wouldn’t give up that easily._

She still didn’t understand how this all tied into Andromon or why Kaiser had wrecked the city so thoroughly, but that could be worked out later. Instead, she kept searching for Daisuke, worried over what he could be dealing with. 

Even without the Kaiser there were still plenty of his slaves in the city ruins and they were doing a great job protecting the Dark Towers and fighting off the Chosen. One Tower was nothing but rubble now, but with the other one still there, the Chosen hadn’t made as much progress as Hikari hoped. 

_What if he didn’t really leave anyway? What if he’s just out of sight?_

Hikari couldn’t shake that feeling once it occurred to her. This whole thing was a trap and it slowly closed around them. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I assume you can guess what Kaiser wants. It’s not like I’m making a secret out of it. Do I ever?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 4-20|| **Words:** 3,600  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: alternate/divergent timelines: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

Daisuke didn’t think he’d ever been this exhausted, not even when he’d gone up against Ichijouji Ken on the soccer field. 

Ooops, he didn’t like to think about that. Anyway, that game had worn him out, and this battle wasn’t much better. So many of their enemies kept going right up against him, and FlaDramon couldn’t get all of their Spirals or Rings. They needed at least a little space to work up a good attack and the more crowded they were, the less chance they had of that happening. 

Making it even worse was how much energy they were using when they could get an attack off. 

“It’s getting harder and harder to get through those things!” FlaDramon declared. “It’s like the Kaiser made them out of something super-strong this time!” 

“That’s just what we needed, super-upgraded materials,” Daisuke muttered, dodging out of the way of one of the enslaved Digimon’s attacks before it could take his head off. “How many more do we have?” 

FlaDramon took a quick look around. “Uh, is too many a bad thing?” 

“Really bad.” 

Daisuke didn’t like retreating from a battlefield. He’d do it if he had to, but he didn’t think this was a thing right now. Sure, they were outnumbered and there were way too many Digimon whose Rings and Spirals just refused to break and they didn’t know where Andromon was. He’d lost track of Takeru while they were trying to get to the Dark Towers and he hadn’t had track of the others since before then. 

That wasn’t reason enough to back off, though, was it? 

He looked around himself and groaned when he saw what was going on. Almost every Ringed and Spiraled slave that had been in the city now stood between him and where he guessed the rest of his friends were. 

This did not look good _at all_. 

“Hello, Motomiya.” 

And it just got worse. 

The Digimon Kaiser stood not that far away, on top of one of his AirDramon, watching him calmly. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do with your time?” Daisuke demanded. He could think of so many better things he could be doing than having to deal with this jerk. Most of them involved relaxing with V-mon or having fun with his friends. Not trying to save a world from an idiot who’d been the one to put it in danger in the first place. 

“Not at the moment. But I seem to suffer from a lack of playthings to amuse myself with.” Kaiser tilted his head toward Daisuke. “Perhaps you’d be interested in the job? It’s very simple. All you do is kneel at my feet and obey my every command for the rest of your life.” 

“Not interested.” 

“A pity. I think it’s a task you were made for. But you’ll give it a try whether you like it or not.” 

Daisuke wondered exactly what had happened to Ichijouji Ken so that he thought like this at all. Before he could open his mouth to ask, however, the Kaiser threw back his cape and revealed a long, sharp dart. He took aim and let fly, the dart heading right for FlaDramon. 

Daisuke threw himself forward, running on pure adrenaline, and shoved his partner down, not caring that FlaDramon wore armor, not caring about anything aside from the fact he wasn’t going to let anything of the Kaiser’s touch his partner, evne if he didn’t know what it was. 

The dart slammed into Daisuke’s shoulder, knocking him flat on his back. He stared up, something warm and wet dripping now from where the dart hit him, and an unexpected weakness washing all over him. 

“Daisuke?” 

It was V-mon. Why was it V-mon? Hadn’t he been FlaDramon? 

But V-mon stood over him, staring down at him, reaching for the dart and then pulling his hand back, eyes round with fear, fear that grew as firm footsteps strode toward him. 

Then V-mon wasn’t there anymore, tossed casually backward, and the Digimon Kaiser loomed over him. 

“Y-you missed,” Daisuke muttered, his vision graying out for a few seconds. He hoped when it cleared up that the Kaiser would just be a hallucination or something. Instead, his enemy still stood over him, success and triumph clear. 

“Oh, no, I didn’t. I wanted to hit you. You’ve always been my target, Motomiya Daisuke. You’re far too good at annoying me.” Kaiser ran a finger down Daisuke’s face. The touch felt far too good, cold against the heat that rose up within him, spreading from where the dart hit. “That dart held a very powerful serum I’ve been working on for some time now. I’m not going to tell you everything that it does, but I will tell you this: if you don’t get the remedy within thirty-six hours, you will _not_ like the results. And I have the remedy. Which I will only give to you if you’re _mine_.” 

Daisuke tried to shake his head and wished that he hadn’t. The world spun around him and he scrunched his eyes closed for a few seconds to fight it. 

Kaiser pushed him back down flat. “You stay right here. I suspect I’ll see you very soon.” He stared at Daisuke for another few moments and Daisuke wondered why he looked so _hungry_. 

Then with a flourish of his cape, Kaiser vanished, leaving Daisuke sick and confused. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Sorry I’m a bit late here. Been a busy week so far. But now we’re getting to the fun stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 5-20|| **Words:** 4,500  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: Ken x Daisuke: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

Hikari spied V-mon waving at her as they crossed what seemed an endless stream of enslaved Digimon. Most of them were backing off, though that didn’t make sense to her until she caught sight of the Kaiser, riding his AirDramon still, casually departing. He glanced in her direction and gave a small, triumphant smile, but said nothing else as he soared on out of sight. 

That didn’t make any of her worries vanish. If anything, they doubled over as they headed to where V-mon waited. 

Within moments she also saw Daisuke, stretched out on the ground, his goggles half off of his head, and his eyes mostly closed. There was some kind of ugly injury on his left shoulder, and he didn’t move when she landed and hurried over to him, though she could see his chest rise and fall. 

“Daisuke-kun! Daisuke-kun!” Hikari stumbled to her knees next to him, drawing in stuttering breaths and scrambling for her D-Terminal. The others had to get here, Daisuke couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t! 

He turned toward her, eyes fluttering for a few moments. When she could see them, she thought they looked clear and sensible, if tired and in pain. That had to be a good sign, didn’t it? 

“Hikari-chan?” Daisuke murmured. “Is that … you?” 

“It’s me. What happened?” She knew the Kaiser had done this, or ordered it done. Who else would have? But what _happened_? 

Daisuke just closed his eyes again. It was V-mon who answered, telling of a dart being shot at him, Daisuke taking it for him, and what the Kaiser said afterward. 

“Then he took the dart and left. Is Daisuke going to be all right?” 

Hikari’s hands flew on her D-Terminal. _He probably took it so we wouldn’t be able to find out what that drug of his does._ “Sure he is! We’ll fix him up.” 

She hoped that she was telling the truth. She sent one quick message to Iori, Takeru, and Miyako, then one more to Jou, hoping that he could get here fast. He was the closest thing they had to a doctor, and even if he couldn’t figure out what the drug was, he’d probably be able to tell something about Daisuke. 

Miyako and Takeru arrived first, with Iori moments behind them, and Miyako yelped at the sight of Daisuke laying there, eyes closed and unmoving. 

“Is he – is he… ?” 

Hikari shook her head. So much was coming painfully clear now. “The Kaiser doesn’t want to kill him. He probably _does_ have an antidote for it.” 

“Why?” Iori wanted to know, not moving any closer, back stiff and straight as if an iron pole replaced his spine. “Why would he have a remedy and let us know about it?” 

Takeru answered. “Because he wants to hurt us all. If we can’t figure it out for ourselves, then the only way to save Daisuke’s life would be to let the Kaiser give him the antidote.” 

And giving it to him would mean giving Daisuke to him. 

Hikari’s head drooped. “And he wants me to make that decision. 

All of them stared at her, humans and Digimon alike. Hikari stared at Daisuke, unable to pull her eyes way from the wound even as she cleaned and dressed it. 

“I saw him, before he did this to Daisuke. That was what he told me. That I’d have to decide to give him what belongs to him. This has to be what he means.” 

Miyako shook her head so hard her hair nearly hit most of them ducked away to avoid getting hit by it. “We’re not handing over anyone to the Kaiser!” 

“I know!” Hikari groaned. “I can’t do that. _We_ can’t do that.” 

But what else the Kaiser did rose up in her mind. Not just the poison – what else to call it? - in Daisuke that no one knew what it would do to him but it couldn’t possibly be good – but the way Kaiser held that Spiral and stared at Nefertimon, as if he couldn’t possibly wait another moment to get it on her. 

_If I don’t give him Daisuke, then he’s going to put a Spiral on Nefertimon. Or at least try to._

Kaiser hadn’t tried to do this to any of their partners since all of that mess with Agumon. Everyone stayed as in touch with their partners as they could, just in case, and plans were made to how to deal with Viral versions of all of the older Chosen. 

No one had considered what could happen if Kaiser got a Spiral on _their_ Digimon. There was a general feeling that since they could armor evolve, it wasn’t a problem. Now Hikari knew it was. She didn’t know why Kaiser hadn’t done so before, but he threatened _her_ partner now, and the specter hung in front of her eyes. 

“Let’s get him out of here,” Hikari said at last. “It’s not safe here. We still haven’t found Andromon and he’s probably got a Spiral on him, too.” 

They’d sort all of that out as soon as they’d finished getting Daisuke fixed up. Hikari hated leaving anyone in the Kaiser’s clutches to any degree, but they didn’t have any other options at the moment. 

A few quick exchanges with Jou via D-Terminal arranged for them to meet in a place without a Dark Tower, and they headed there. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** So, are the Chosen going to be able to help Daisuke? What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 6-20|| **Words:** 5,400  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: Ken x Daisuke: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

Daisuke didn’t know where he was. He could feel he was being moved and the vague voices he could hear told him that his friends were there. 

Unless he wasn’t hearing them right. Unless Kaiser’s little poison did something so he couldn’t hear anything right at all. Maybe he was even dreaming. That would be the kind of screwy thing that Kaiser would want to do to him, to make sure he didn’t trust anything around him. 

He tried to wriggle but found he couldn't. He couldn’t move at all. 

That solidified it in his mind. Somehow he was with the Kaiser and he’d been tied down. Well, he wasn’t going to just lay there and do nothing! He started struggling and squirming even more, hoping that he could find a way to get out of there. 

What he’d do when he did, he wasn’t sure, since he didn’t think he could even stand on his own two feet, but he’d figure that part out when he wasn’t tied down and when he knew where V-mon was. Had Kaiser done something to him? He probably had; that would be like the Kaiser. 

But try as he might, the restraints on him didn’t give enough for him to do anything. He could hear voices again and this time he recognized the Kaiser’s. 

“There’s no use in trying to escape, my pet. You’re going to be mine whether you like it or not. The point is that _I_ like it. No matter what you do, you can’t escape me.” 

Daisuke threw himself even harder into struggling, and now he could feel hands on him, holding him down. It kind of felt like they weren’t trying to hurt him, but he fought anyway. Kaiser wouldn’t want to ‘hurt’ him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to fight back! 

No matter how hard he tried, though, he wasn't having any luck. There were more hands than just two on him, but that meant nothing. The Kaiser had all kinds of slaves to help him. 

He slumped back against whatever he was being carried on, exhausted, unable to fight more for now. Kaiser spoke again. 

“You see? I told you that you can’t escape me. You’re mine now. You might as well just relax and get used to it.” 

Cold fingers brushed against his forehead, brushing aside the heat that seared all through him. For a few seconds he began to lean into the touch, but then he reminded himself of who it was and what they wanted, and he jerked away again. 

“Oh, you silly little Daisuke. You keep fighting when there’s no way that you can resist me. You’re _mine_. Just give in. What reason do you have to keep fighting anyway?” Again the fingers touched and for a few seconds, Daisuke thought there was something odd about them. He couldn’t keep hold of the idea, though. 

He turned his head away what little he could. He’d do that much. He’d make it plain that he didn’t welcome the Kaiser’s touch at all. That would be good enough until he could fight again. 

“But you’re not going to fight me again. Not now and not ever again. Your fighting days have ended. As I have tried to make clear to you, you belong to me now. Your so-called ‘friends’ gave you to me. Because they don’t want you. Because they know that I do. Because you were a burden to them.” 

Daisuke wanted to shout how wrong Kaiser was. But the words refused to form and all he could do was wiggle a little now. But he kept the conviction strong: his friends wouldn’t do that to him. His friends would never hand him over to the Kaiser for any reason whatsoever, and that ‘burden’ thing? Nothing but lies. 

Again Kaiser’s hand, now trailing over his face. “Oh, Daisuke. You’re so amusing when you’re fighting what you know in your heart is the truth. But you’ll see how wrong you are soon enough. By the time you truly see me again, you’ll welcome me. You’ll want nothing more than to serve me. You’ll be so glad to belong to me.” 

If all of Daisuke’s energy didn’t seem absolutely intent on running out of his body, he would’ve resisted the Kaiser’s words that much harder. But it took strength to fight back, and he couldn’t find any of his. 

Much as he didn’t want to think about it, other thoughts did slide into his mind. He was tied up somehow, on something. How had that happened? And he could barely move. Something had been done to him, he knew that much. 

So what if the Kaiser was right? What if they had turned him over to the Kaiser because he’d done something to hurt them without knowing it? He couldn’t think of how. He wasn’t even certain of what the last thing he properly remembered was in the first place. Everything just seemed so hot and the heat seared away so much of his memories. 

He could remember getting up, going to school, coming to the Digital World… there'd been something there, hadn’t there? Something the Kaiser had been doing? 

But he couldn’t get a grip on it, and he couldn’t remember anything else except a shock of pain and then the heat rose up to wipe out all but the Kaiser’s voice. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** So Daisuke’s torment begins. I cackle gleefully!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 7-20|| **Words:** 6,300  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: Ken x Daisuke: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

Kaiser’s laughter echoed off of the walls of his fortress as he observed what was going on with the Chosen. The Chosen and his very soon to be acquired toy, he amended to himself. Because one way or another, Motomiya Daisuke would be his. He’d gone to too much trouble already not to have him. 

First the whole attack on Andromon’s city, and getting the information that he needed from Andromon himself: that what Yagami Hikari, who’d denied him his prize once already, treasured most in all the world were her Digimon partner – foolish to care at all, let alone over a collection of oddly shaped data – and her brother. 

While targeting Yagami Taichi remained a possibility, targeting Tailmon was much easier and far more convenient. Not to mention interesting; while he knew very well of MetalGreymon’s overwhelming power, less had been said about what the small Holy Beast could accomplish, and Kaiser found himself curious to explore. 

Not curious enough to target her without an ulterior motive of his own. But he’d technically never said that he _wouldn’t_ put a Spiral on Tailmon if Yagami delivered his prize to him. He would let her think that, and even if he had promised, what matter? Keeping one’s word was for fools. Not for people like him. 

He could entertain himself with that another time, however. He found far more amusement in watching how the Chosen tried to deal with his main plain. 

On his view-screen, he could see Daisuke struggling against the Chosen. They’d put him on a sort of travois to carry him without risk of falling, hurrying their way to what they thought was a safer area. It remained ‘safe’ only because he hadn’t gotten around to conquering it yet. He could do that in an hour if he wanted to. 

But for now they chose to forget that and waited for one of their elders to appear, this one with medical supplies. 

_As if any doctor could undo what I’ve done to him._

He’d worked hard on the drug between the time he’d moved here and now. If all went according to his plan, it was now busily rewriting the data that made up Motomiya Daisuke. To the outside, he would be unchanged once the fever passed and the changes set in. 

On the inside however, he would be a much different person: absolutely loyal to his new master and against whomsoever his master decreed an enemy. He would do anything at all the Kaiser asked of him and would not do something as inconvenient as think for himself. 

What reason would he have to, when the Kaiser could and would think for him? It would certainly be more efficient thinking than what Motomiya did for himself now. 

Until then, the fool would suffer hallucinations and fever, likely unable to recognize his own allies, and too weak to stand up and run away. 

It would've been amusing to let him know in more detail, but since he wouldn’t be aware of what was going on, not quite as much _fun_. Kaiser’s fun depended to some degree on the ones he played with being aware that they were his tools of amusement. 

The hallucinations would have to do. He couldn’t control what Motomiya saw, but he had a feeling that it involved him in some way. He’d done all that he could to develop the serum in such a way that it would conjure up all of Motomiya’s worst nightmares, and what could be worse for him than the Kaiser? 

Watching the others try to deal with what he’d done offered even more amusement. They had no sample and wouldn’t have time to develop an anti-venom even if they had. He judged it would’ve taken _days_ to do so, if not longer. And he would not give them that long. 

Nor would he have to. He’d told Yagami that in thirty-six hours they wouldn’t like the results of the venom’s effects and that he had the antidote. Depending on how one viewed the situation, he might have lied or might not. 

There wasn’t an antidote at all. An antidote would reverse what he’d done to Motomiya and he didn’t want that. But in thirty-six hours, the data rewriting would be complete and he would have his devoted slave kneeling at his feet. He knew for a fact that none of the Chosen would want that. 

If they didn’t hand Motomiya over, he would come to his new master anyway. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself, nor would he want to. He would see himself for what he was or would be then: a captive behind enemy lines. And like any good, obedient slave, he would return to his master. 

The look on their faces when they realized that he’d set this up in such a fashion that nothing they did could change him back, that they’d lost their precious leader to the Kaiser forever… 

That had to be worth extra points in the final score. He could hardly wait to find out how many. Converting the enemy leader to one’s side like this? Flawless. 

He might have to do something permanent about V-mon, but that could wait until afterward. A Spiral would take care of him nicely. Perhaps Motomiya could put it on the blue pest himself. 

Now wouldn’t _that_ be a wonderful sight to see? 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Just Kaiser being Kaiser. As he does.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 8-20|| **Words:** 7,200  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: Kwn Daisuke: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

“He’s calmed down some,” Takeru said, hovering over Daisuke. Hikari nodded, trying not to let herself worry and knowing that she wasn’t doing a proper job of it at all. 

There was so much to worry _about_. Still no clue as to Andromon’s whereabouts and then the Kaiser’s threats against her partner and now whatever was going on with Daisuke. 

There had only been a few traces of whatever it was that had been on the Kaiser’s dart left where they could get to it. Koushirou turned up not long after Jou did and started to run scans on what they had. Neither one of them looked happy about what they saw. 

“His fever hasn’t gone down,” Jou reported. “At least it’s not _too_ high, but I’d feel better if it would drop a little more.” 

“What I’m seeing here doesn’t make much sense,” Koushirou said a heartbeat later. “This doesn’t appear to be a disease or a poison of any kind.” 

“So what is it?” Miyako wanted to know, moving around to where she could see Koushirou’s laptop as he worked. She frowned the moment she could see things there and Hikari wondered what she saw. 

“It actually reads more to me like a computer virus. Not a Virus Digimon,” he clarified, for the Digimon who kept staring at him in confusion. He looked around at the others. “You see, we’re all data in the Digital World. That means to an extent, we can be rewritten, under the right parameters. That isn’t something that normally happens, of course.” 

“Thank goodness,” Takeru muttered. “But what does that _mean_? What is it turning him into… a Digimon?” 

Hikari almost wished that was the case when Koushirou gave his answer. At least that was something they could’ve worked with. 

“I can’t say for certain. This code is too complex for me to understand just by staring it for a few minutes. But given that this is the Kaiser, I don’t think it’s going to be anything that we want him to become. We’re going to have to figure out a way to halt it before our time is up.” 

Miyako stared harder at it, as if she could make it all unhappen just by giving it a very stern look. Hikari wished that were true. 

“What do you think the odds are on us doing that?” Takeru wanted to know. “I mean, can we? Can it be done at all?” 

Koushirou shook his head. “I don’t know. I’m not even certain how he made this. But I _think_ I can guess why he gave Hikari that thirty-six hour time limit.” 

All eyes were on him now. Koushirou nodded. “In thirty-six hours, the code rewriting will be complete and he’ll be whatever it is the Kaiser wants him to be.” 

“And I think we can all be certain that he won’t be our friend.” Iori said, voice solemn. 

Hikari held back the cry of rage that boiled in her throat by sheer force of will. How could the Kaiser do all of this? _Why_ would he? Wasn’t it enough to enslave Digimon? Did he have to do this to their friends too? 

Koushirou looked at Miyako. “We’ll do all that we can in the time that we do have. If both of us work on it, then we might have a chance to crack the code in time.” 

Miyako nodded fiercely. “What do you need me to do?” 

The two of them fell into the language of computers and data, which Hikari didn’t understand at all. Instead, she kept her time occupied watching Daisuke, trying to get him to calm down when he started to thrash around. 

“Is he saying something?” she asked, leaning forward when she heard vague noises. V-mon sat by his head, one paw resting on the shoulder that had been injured, and shook his head. 

“I think he’s just kind of mumbling. I haven’t heard anything that really made sense.” V-mon looked down. “He was trying to protect me.” 

Hikari rested a hand on him. “Who knows what this might’ve done to you. It’s like Daisuke to try to protect you, you know.” 

“He shouldn’t have to! That’s my job, to protect him!” V-mon declared. He quieted himself a moment later as Daisuke twitched in his unnatural rest. Hikari didn’t want to call it ‘sleeping’. 

“Don’t worry. You two can talk it all out once he’s all right again.” Hikari absolutely wouldn’t let herself believe anything otherwise. She couldn’t help a small twinge of guilt watching all of this either. 

_I don’t regret helping him that day but if I hadn’t, if he’d gotten away on his own, would Kaiser have done this to us? Would he be using this now or would he have done something worse?_

She had no idea of what to think about all of this. If she could trade herself for Daisuke and his well-being, she would have. But would it really do any good? 

A familiar hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into the worried eyes of her brother. Taichi gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry. Daisuke’s tough as they come. He’ll fight this off,” he reassured her. Hikari tried a small smile back at him. It didn’t feel right on her lips. But she tried it anyway. 

He wasn’t going to die. But there were things worse than death. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** What’s worse than death? Me! And what I have planned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 9-20|| **Words:** 8,100  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: Ken x Daisuke: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

Too hot. Too hot. Too _hot_. Daisuke could barely keep himself from struggling and he didn’t really want to. He wasn't sure anymore that the Kaiser had him. He’d be in more pain, wouldn’t he be? Wouldn’t Kaiser hurt him as much as he could? 

But all that happened was that searing pain that kept itself between him and the world and that didn’t seem like something that Kaiser would do. 

But he wasn’t with his friends. He would’ve recognized them. The voices he did hear weren’t ones he recognized. Confusing, distorted, noises that really didn’t make any sense. Maybe they weren’t even voices at all, but just noises. Like wind in the trees or the sound of the ocean. 

He sort of hoped it was the wind in the trees. If he was at the ocean and he couldn’t get into the water and cool off, that would be a lot worse torture than anything the Kaiser could do to him. 

Daisuke drew in stuttering, harsh breaths, his fingers clutching at whatever was underneath him. Dirt? Yeah, that was dirt. He dug into it and squirmed, trying to figure out which way his feet were and how to get them on the ground. 

Standing up probably wouldn’t be the best idea, but he didn’t care about good ideas. He just wanted to find a way to get the heat to stop, to just cool himself off, and maybe, after he was done with that, find out where his friends were and go to them. 

He wasn’t tied down anymore. Daisuke realized that with a faint wash of heat that wasn’t at all like the flames that scorched him and kept him away from the world. 

Daisuke struggled, trying to bend his knees, and thought he’d managed it. He jerked up, doing his best to get his eyes open, and that he wasn’t certain if he’d done. He couldn’t really see anything in a way that made sense. Blurs of color, shadows, and light, nothing more. 

Which made figuring out how to get up a lot more difficult than it really needed to be, and he found himself pitching to one side, crashing downward. 

From somewhere he couldn’t see, hands closed on him. They felt like human hands, but he still couldn’t fully recognize them. He struggled, pulling away, and the hands turned gentle, as if trying to reassure him. More noises sounded, but he was quite certain this time that they weren’t _voices_. They didn’t make any sense. More wind in the trees, more waves on the shore, and nothing that he could understand. 

But the hands urged him downward, soothing, and Daisuke shook his head, or hoped that he did. 

“Let me go!” He thought he shouted. Had he made the noise? Had he been able to at all? They didn’t act as if he had. They didn’t let him go, did nothing but keep him down, and then something touched onto his lips. 

Water. Cool water, and he tried to get to it, but the moment it passed his lips, it _burned_ , burned like the flame that heated him from within, unmaking him, changing him. 

He pushed, wanting the cool water to come back, and not this filth that tried to destroy him. 

They brought more water but it did the same thing, cool on his lips and hot the moment that it touched inside of him. 

Daisuke’s small burst of strength faded and he slumped down, shuddering. 

“My pet,” he heard the Kaiser’s voice, strong and clear, the only thing that _was_ clear. He listened for lack of anything else to listen to. “Only what I give you can help you. Anything that you eat or drink – or try to eat or drink – will be worse than ashes to you. Only I can give you what you need: or what you want.” 

Daisuke tried to curl in on himself, his throat parched and his stomach churning just at the thought of drinking or eating. If he couldn’t have anything but what the Kaiser gave him, then he’d… he’d get really, really hungry. 

“You don’t need to worry. You’ll come to me soon enough and take everything that I give you. This is what I am remaking you for.” 

Words ached to crawl out of his throat, but nothing made it past his lips. Not even the slightest of sounds. Kaiser laughed. 

“What do you need to say to me? Nothing at all. You’re going to be mine in every way that matters. Your obedience will be mine. Your loyalty will be mine. You will eat and drink and sleep at my command, and gladly so. You are going to be mine. You are already mine.” 

A shake of the head and little more. It was all that he could manage, but he did it anyway. 

“I’m not asking this of you, pet. This isn’t something you have a choice in. This is what is going to be. This is what will always be. And won’t you just love it like that?” 

He tried to shake his head again. He wanted to. But he couldn't get it to move and since he had just a moment earlier, he told himself it was just because of how tired he was. He really wanted to sleep. 

“You may sleep, my pet. You’ll need all of your rest.” 

Daisuke slept. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Poor Daisuke. And it won’t get much better from here – well, depending on your definition of better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 10-20|| **Words:** 9,000  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: Ken x Daisuke: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

Hours slipped by. Hikari couldn’t guess at what was going on inside of Daisuke's mind. He didn’t seem aware of them at all, which Jou told them wasn't unknown when someone had a fever. Whenever they tried to give him water, he spat it back out, making the worst faces, as if he were taking in something foul instead of the best water they could find. Getting him to eat something was even more impossible. 

“I kind of wish it would work faster,” she murmured to Miyako when the other was taking a small break from working with Koushirou. “Just so we could get it over with.” 

Miyako didn’t look up from her own cup of water. But she’d definitely heard Hikari. 

“That sounds weird, but I think I know what you mean,” she said at last. “It’s all the waiting. And seeing what’s going on but not really _knowing_ what’s going on.” 

Hikari nodded, miserable. She swallowed for a moment. “I can’t help but wonder if it’s kind of my fault.” She really did not want to think about this. As much as she knew it was the Kaiser’s fault, that he was the one doing all of this, she could not completely dismiss that if she’d somehow done things differently… 

_Maybe he would just have kidnapped Daisuke. He wouldn’t be torturing him like this._

Kidnapping they could undo. They could rescue Daisuke. They’d done it before. But something like this, Hikari couldn’t be sure if they could undo it. They were going to try; Koushirou and Miyako were already doing their best. But trying didn’t mean they would succeed. Trying didn’t mean they could undo whatever horrors Daisuke was going through right now. 

Trying only meant trying. 

“It’s not!” Miyako snapped the words out, staring at her in horror. “This is all the Kaiser’s fault and no one else’s! Don’t you _ever_ think that! You didn’t have anything to do with this!” 

Hikari really wanted to explain her reasoning. Instead, she looked back at Daisuke. He’d tried to get up once or twice, but he was so unsteady on his feet that he couldn’t make it more than one or two steps before he crashed back down again. 

That wasn’t such a bad thing. If he’d been able to, he probably would've run off, and none of them could be sure they'd find him again. 

_The Kaiser’s watching. I **know** he is._ He’d do something if Daisuke ran off, something they wouldn’t want him to do. 

He’d already done so much that they couldn’t and didn’t want him to do that Hikari couldn’t imagine what else he might think up. She didn’t even want to consider thinking imagining it. 

So she nibbled a bit at some of the fruit they’d found and tried to think about anything else at all that wasn’t what was going on in front of her eyes. 

“Has anyone seen Andromon anywhere?” she asked. It was close to what was going on, but far enough away so that it didn’t feel quite as bad. 

Miyako shook her head, still giving Hikari glowering looks as if she meant to burst out into a tirade the moment Hikari looked as if she might be blaming herself again. Takeru and Iori had gone off to try to find him, claiming that they couldn’t do much besides sit and fret, and they’d both rather be useful. 

They would have to go back to their own world soon. They couldn’t stay here overnight without making some kind of arrangements with their families. Her own parents had welcomed Tailmon, if a touch warily, so that was all right. They could just tell them what was really going on. 

Someone would have to go by Daisuke’s place and let his family know he was ‘spending the night’ with one of them. Takeru told them that the last time this happened, he’d insisted that his parents wouldn’t care if he was out late or not, but being out late wasn’t the same thing as not coming home at night at all, so Iori volunteered to take the message once they were ready to go. 

Yamato had absolutely refused to do it again. He hadn’t given any reasons for it, just flat out said he wouldn’t do it. Hikari had heard about Jun from Takeru and kind of wondered if that had anything to do with it. 

Someone would have to stay with Daisuke overnight. Hikari had already volunteered herself. Miyako and Iori hadn’t argued, though Miyako kept giving her more looks now, as if she had some idea of what Hikari was thinking. Takeru tried to offer, but Hikari wouldn’t let him. This was her job, whether she liked it or not. 

It wasn’t watching Daisuke that made anything bad about it. It was that it needed to be done at all. This was the Kaiser’s way of his revenge, and it was working far more than she’d ever thought such a thing would. 

“I think it’s time,” Jou said at last. “I don’t think there’s anything more we can do over night, so he just needs to rest as much as he can.” 

Miyako and Koushirou made arrangements to work on the anti-virus over the internet, and soon enough, it was just Hikari and Daisuke, Daisuke unmoving and somewhat asleep, and Hikari sitting with Tailmon next to the fire they’d built. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Time drifts on by for the Chosen – and burns by for Daisuke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 11-20|| **Words:** 9,900  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: Ken x Daisuke: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

Hikari wasn’t certain if she’d fallen asleep or not. Her eyes closed, at least, but aside from Daisuke’s soft meaningless murmurs, everything remained as quiet as could be. It wouldn’t have been too surprising if she did drift off. 

But the sound of a footstep brought her attention back to where she was and what was going on, and the sight of the Digimon Kaiser standing over Daisuke brought her back into full awareness. She and Tailmon were on their feet in a matter of seconds. 

“What are you doing?” She snapped, D-3 in her hand. She couldn’t see any of the Kaiser’s minions in the area, so maybe they could get him to stop whatever he was doing to Daisuke. 

She took a step, hoping to get him to back off. Her feet entangled in something and she fell forward, face buried in the dirt. 

Kaiser laughed, the cold, heartless sound of it cutting through the air. She flipped over in time to see Tailmon also caught in whatever entangled her, which looked to be some kind of thick silk. It could probably be cut, but not without some kind of knife, and she didn’t have one on her. 

“I’m sure you thought this was hilarious,” she muttered, wriggling around to look at him. He still stood over Daisuke, a possessive look on his face that sent chills all through her. 

“I did indeed. Did you think I’d let you interfere with my plans? Do you think I’d let _any_ of you interfere?” Kaiser sneered, then turned and rested one hand on Daisuke’s forehead. The moment he did, Daisuke’s confused mutterings subsided and he let out a long, restful sigh, turning into the Kaiser’s touch. “He’s coming along even faster than I thought he would.” 

“What are you doing to him?” Hikari demanded. It was one thing to hear what Koushirou's estimation of it was. It was something else to hear it from the one who’d created it. 

Kaiser didn’t look up at her. Instead, he stroked Daisuke’s forehead and cheeks, and Daisuke made a noise that still made no sense, but she could clearly understand it as _enjoying_ the Kaiser’s touch. 

“I would think that you already know. He’s being rewritten into what I want him to be. I suppose I could’ve taken the long way to break him, but this is far more amusing, because you all get to see what I’m doing to him, and you can’t stop it.” 

Kaiser lifted up something from a bag she hadn’t noticed on the ground at his feet. It was a bottle of water, she saw, and she gasped in surprise when he lifted it up to Daisuke’s lips and he drank greedily. 

“How are you doing that? He wouldn’t take anything we tried to give him.” If he’d give the secret away they could at least keep Daisuke fed and watered until Koushirou and Miyako found a way to reverse all of this. 

Kaiser only smiled. “Of course he wouldn’t. You’re not _me_. Anything that you give him, he rejects. He takes everything from my hands, gladly so.” 

She shook her head, refusing to think about this. “That’s not possible. He’s not yours!” 

“Are you so sure of that? Watch.” 

Hikari didn’t want to, but she couldn’t take her eyes away as Kaiser not only caressed Daisuke’s hair, forehead, and cheeks, but set small pieces of food at his mouth and he ate them hungrily. Recalling the afternoon when they’d spent so much time and effort trying to get anything down him and he’d refused it all even without speaking a word… and to see him eat from the Kaiser’s hands… 

“He’s making a slave out of him!” Tailmon hissed, too many memories in her eyes. Hikari would’ve held her if she could. 

“Of course. I’ve wanted him for some time anyway and this just gave me the best chance to make it happen.” He looked up towards them, his far too familiar mocking smile there. “The fact I get to hurt you so much is only a bonus. But one that I enjoy.” 

Hikari struggled harder to get out of the silk bonds and couldn’t do much more than loosen them a little. Tailmon tried to strike it with her claws, and that did a much better job. Not quite good enough, but better than anything Hikari was doing. 

“Your time is running out,” the Kaiser reminded her. “Either you deliver him to me or you get to see all of his transformation in every single detail. Is that really what you want?” 

He rose up to his feet, and Daisuke whimpered, trying to move a little. One gloved hand rested against Daisuke one more time and he calmed down. 

“Soon, my pet,” he murmured. “Soon we’ll be together forever.” 

Hikari hated the way that he said it. As if there wasn’t anything at all that any of them could do about it. 

What made it all so much worse that unless Miyako and Koushirou came up with a miracle in the next few hours, he was absolutely right. 

Daisuke subsided and Kaiser gathered up the bag he’d brought. “I wouldn't waste time if I were you.” 

Then between one breath and the next he was gone, and all that remained to prove he’d been there were traces of water on Daisuke’s lips and the silk bindings. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Kaiser takes care of what’s his – in a very Kaiser-y way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 12-20|| **Words:** 10,800  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: Ken x Daisuke: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

A cool touch. One that drove away the fires as they continued to sweep through him, leaving agony in their wake. He didn’t feel like he had before – he didn’t entirely remember what he’d felt like before anyway. But he wasn’t burning. 

“Rest, my pet. I’m here to help you. You need me.” 

He knew that he should recognize that voice. A tiny flicker that might’ve been a thought told him that he should avoid it, that he should keep away from it and not trust it. 

But it brought coolness. It brought peace. It brought rest that he hadn’t known he wanted until he had it. 

“This is for you.” 

Cool water on his lips and at first he wasn’t certain, recalling an earlier time when he’d tried for water and all that came of it were ashes. 

But this time the water stayed water, it stayed cool and refreshing, and he drank as much as he could, greedily, gratefully. 

“I know you can’t speak now. But you don’t have to. I know what you want to say. You’re thankful that I’ve chosen to give you this, aren’t you?” 

He tried to nod. That was right. How could he not be grateful to whoever it was that brought him this peace? He wanted more of it. He’d do anything that he had to in order to get it. 

“And now this.” 

Something solid brushed against his lips, which he parted to take it in. Small bites, with more sips of water to follow, and he knew that he ate out of someone’s hands, but that was all right, wasn’t it? It was the only way he could eat. Nothing wrong with that when it was all he could do. 

The voice – it was so kind, so protective of him – murmured words that he couldn’t understand, but didn’t care to, because the tone told him all that he needed to know. 

This person, whoever he was, cared about him. He made certain that he was safe and protected and taken care of. He could only find nourishment in what was given to him _by_ this person. He could only find true comfort in their touch. 

He remembered very little now, most of his memories swallowed up in the all-consuming flames, but he knew that no one else had ever cared for him like this one did. For that alone, he would give everything he had to them. For that alone, he would do whatever they wanted. 

There was a huge, gaping emptiness inside of him, one that unraveled more and more with each passing moment. The touch of this person filled up that emptiness, sealing over the edges, completing him. 

“I cannot stay, my pet. But you will soon come to me, and you will be mine forever then.” 

Oh, he wanted that so much. He hated the thought of not being without this new person. He shifted what little he could, trying to beg them to stay, wanting to feel them next to him. 

But the other touched him lightly and the flames moved back that little bit more. 

“Soon. And when you come to me, nothing will ever separate us again. You can manage until then. I know that you can. I believe in you.” 

He sank back down, some of the driving need pushed back by the words. This person’s word was law to him now, he decided. Only his presence made a difference in the all-consuming flames, and so he would obey, because if he didn’t, the other would leave him to the lonely expanse of the flames. 

“Only if you disobey me, my pet. Only if you refuse me. But you won’t do that, will you? You don’t want to be left alone like that.” 

No, no, he didn’t. He managed a tiny shake of his head. He would never do anything that would drive the other away. 

“Then soon. And then forever, pet.” 

He sank back down onto whatever was underneath him and tried to close his eyes, though he still didn’t know if it made a difference. He hoped that ‘soon’ really meant _soon_. He couldn’t take the flames much longer. They’d eaten almost everything up of him anyway. What would happen when they’d taken all of it? 

Whatever it was, he hoped that the other could fix him. Surely he would. He would make him whatever he wanted to be, and he would accept it, treasure it, revel in it, because what else could he do? 

There wasn’t anyone else who cared. No one who would try to help him unless it was for their own benefit. He wanted someone who would take care of him because they liked him. And he’d never had anyone who would do that. He’d never had _anyone_ at all, not until now. 

His head ached even harder as the flames lapped there, slicing away more pieces of him, until there wasn’t anything at all left save the memories of the one who could bring peace with his touch, who brought cool water and good food, and who called him his pet. 

He would be the best pet ever. He would do anything at all that the other wanted, with or without being asked. 

He would do anything at all that his master wanted. It was his reason for existing: to please his master at all costs. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** And the rewriting of Daisuke is starting to take a very firm hold. Also, sorry about being late with this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke, Hikari|| **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 13-20|| **Words:** 11,700  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure/02/tri: Ken x Daisuke: I13: more than 15 chapters; Three-Sided Box Challenge, 900 words & 20 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #25, administer; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 20 chapters  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** The Chosen prevented Kaiser from taking Daisuke once. He won't allow that again. This time, they're going to hand him over personally, and they're not getting him back.

* * *

The moment V-mon’s eyes opened and he breathed in the morning air, he knew something happened. He scrambled to his feet and hurried over to where Daisuke rested, checking as quickly as he could. Nothing seemed off – at least not any more so than had been the night before. 

Only – wait. He sniffed again. Yeah. 

_The Kaiser was here._ He’d never been close enough to the Kaiser to get a really good whiff of him but there was a scent in the air that he _didn’t_ recognize, a human scent, and there was only one human in the Digital World whose scent he wouldn’t know. 

But Hikari and Tailmon had been on watch. He looked around to see them not that far away, tugging at something wrapped around them. Tailmon had almost gotten rid of it all and V-mon hurried over to help. 

“What happened, you guys?” V-mon wanted to know as soon as he’d gotten rid of the webbing. He wasn’t sure where it came from, but it was strong and sticky and refused to let go easily. Probably some poor Digimon the Kaiser had Ringed or Spiraled. 

“The Kaiser.” Tailmon confirmed what he hadn’t really wanted to know. “He came by late last night and fed Daisuke.” Her claws flexed in her gloves. V-mon had heard things about her past, mostly random comments dropped by the older Digimon, and he’d formed the opinion that he didn’t want to know all the details. But she clearly knew more about evil Digimon than any of the rest of them. 

Hikari nodded, shoulders slumped in misery. “If we don’t find a way to reverse what he’s doing to Daisuke…” She shook her head. V-mon shuddered, claws flexing a little as well. 

He wouldn’t let that happen. He couldn't. His entire existence was to protect Daisuke and letting him fall into the Kaiser’s clutches was the exact opposite of that. Even it it hadn’t been his purpose, Daisuke was his friend! Friends didn’t let friends become slaves. Or something like that. 

Tailmon patted Hikari. “I’m sure the others will find a way. Sooner or later.” 

Hikari nodded, a tiny smile flickering. V-mon wondered if she was faking it. He wasn’t all that sure he felt like smiling himself right now. 

He headed back over to Daisuke and settled next to him. Daisuke’s breathing had evened out and he didn’t seem to be sweating or anything. He just lay there, eyes closed, with whatever the Kaiser had put into him rewriting him. He would be Daisuke in looks, V-mon guessed, but he wouldn’t be the Chosen of Friendship and Courage. He’d be whatever the Kaiser wanted him to be and that wasn’t who he _was_. 

But he wasn’t going to give up. It wasn’t over yet. Daisuke wouldn’t give up on himself. He’d fight the Kaiser every step of the way. So that was the least that all of them could do – or would do. 

Hikari shifted a little behind him, checking on the fire and checking around for something to eat. V-mon started looking himself. He hadn’t eaten since the day before, too worried about Daisuke to even feel hungry, but right now, his appetite roared back to full life. 

Then something else occurred to him and he looked at Hikari. “What about school?” She had to go to school. Daisuke should have been in school. How were they going to get around that? 

“Taichi is telling everyone that I’m sick,” Hikari told him. A very rueful expression crossed her features. “Mom and Dad will back him up if they have to.” 

“What about Daisuke?” V-mon glanced back at his partner, still so very _still_. 

“Iori should have told his parents about him spending the night with one of us,” Hikari said. V-mon nodded; he remembered that now. But he wasn’t sure of how well that would work. Despite what Daisuke thought sometimes, his parents and sister cared a great deal about him. He’d heard them talking about how strange Daisuke acted since the start of the new school year – which was when he’d met V-mon. 

But there wasn’t much that he could do about it right now. He was more worried about what was happening to Daisuke than what his family was up to. They would get this fixed as fast as possible and then settle things with the Motomiyas. 

Chewing on a fruit he’d picked, V-mon settled back down with Daisuke. “What did the Kaiser want last night?” He asked, wishing that scent would fade a little more. It made him nervous just to have it near Daisuke. He wished he’d woken up; he would have given the Kaiser a piece of his mind, not to mention a few headbutts! 

Hikari shook her head. “All he really did was just feed him. He said that because of that virus, Daisuke will only accept food from him. Anything else is just like ashes to him.” She didn’t look any happier about this than V-mon. 

V-mon wanted to say that was wrong. The thought of Daisuke only eating what the Kaiser wanted sent sharp shots of rage through him. But he’d seen what happened when they tried to get him to eat the day before. He’d clearly eaten and drunk now. 

He wanted them to save Daisuke, but he had to wonder if they could. 

And what might happen if they couldn’t. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** They have probably a day or so left to change this. Are they going to?


End file.
